Happily Ever After?
by TiggyToggy
Summary: [Spoilers for end of series] Ruu and Mytho return to Kinkan town to find out that not everyone is living a happily ever after life upon the completion of the story. A series of short scenes woven to form a story.
1. Scene I

There was nothing glorious about being a duck. She saw in the lake. She waddled in the shore. She ate….things… from the lake, and those things weren't fish. Despite the passage of time she never grew any larger than she was, so it was still quite easy for Fakir to carry Ahiru in the palm of his hand. He didn't come quite as often now as he used to. But the town had recovered from the battle with the monster raven, and fakir had school. He came as often as he could, but ballet commitments, Neko-sensei added special demands on Fakir, as the principal and only good male dancer at the school, and Charon needed help with the shop. Ahiru the duck didn't mind, she had the lake, but Ahiru the girl inside the duck was very lonely. Sometimes the loneliness was sated by a visit from Mytho and Ruu, After Ruu had gently explained to the prince that Ahiru the girl was the duck, who was Princess Tutu Mytho's behavior changed slightly towards Ahiru. He was grateful, and he knew the great sacrifice that she had undergone on his behalf. Every time he was with Ahiru and Ruu he seemed preoccupied. He became even more preoccupied with Fakir was with them.

"I miss seeing him" Ahiru quacked quietly to Ruu, engaging in a now regular girl talk. He doesn't come anymore, and I know that he is busy but…" Ahiru stopped and sighed. It was selfish of her to expect more of him than he had promised. He said he would stay with her, and he was with her. He did watch over here, it just wasn't often anymore. Mytho frowned at this comment, wondering exactly why it was that Fakir wasn't coming down to visit Ahiru anymore. It wasn't like Fakir, and it was obvious to Mytho and Ruu that Fakir had deep feelings of affection towards the small duck, far deeper than Fakir himself would like to admit.

"Maybe we should go and see him." Ruu suggested, recognizing the longing in Ahiru's voice. Her voice had one held the same longing for her prince, before they had been joined.

"I can't. I don't want to bother him at school. He told me not to bother him there. He says he can't concentrate if I'm around. He worries that I will get hurt. I just stay here at the lake and wait for him to come."

Mytho, at those words, bit back a growl. Fakir could not possibly be so stupid as to not realize what he was doing to Ahiru. Words were going to be had with the formed knight. The Prince had decided it, and so it will be.

"Ruu dear, Ahiru. I need to go into town to visit an old friend. I will be back shortly. I'm sure that there are some things that you wish to talk about that involve me leaving, and so…" With a bow Mytho strode off and Ruu sighed while Ahiru quacked nervously.

"Mytho will not be too harsh, Ahiru, don't worry."

"He doesn't need to go do anything. It's just a bother to Fakir. I'm lucky enough that he comes."

"But you want him to come more, don't you?" Ruu laughed, as Ahiru turned red, immediately quacking a denial.

"I want to tell him that it means a lot to me that he comes. That I…." Ahiru stopped. "A long time ago, Pique and Lilie gave Fakir a love letter in my name. I denied the feelings at the time, and he called me a baka." Ahiru stopped and sighed. "I'm sure he still sees me as one. I'm just a silly little duck."

"You are a princess who is in love with her knight. And he doesn't seem to have a clue, does he?"

"I'm sure he thinks that I am still infatuated with Mytho. It was part of the story, I wanted to help the prince, and perhaps what Tutu felt for Mytho was love. But it's not like what I feel for Fakir. I know that I love him. And I can't tell him that. It probably wouldn't change anything, it would only make things worse, but I want to tell him. I can tell him without being afraid of disappearing in a flash of light. But I want to tell him, I don't want to quack it to him. However, I will always be a duck, and so, he will never know."

Ruu scooped Ahiru up into a tight hug, burying her face into Ahiru's feathers to hide the tears in her eyes. "Mytho and I will find a way to help you. You will tell him. And he will tell you back, I'm sure of it."


	2. Scene II

Fakir halted in his footsteps when he spotted Mytho leaning against the wall, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"You're an idiot, Fakir." Mytho didn't look up but crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why?"

Fakir fastened a glare on Mytho.

"Why are you avoiding her?"

"I'm not."

"Then why aren't you going to see her?"

"I'm busy."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Why are you avoiding her?"

"I—" Fakir stopped. "Its none of your concern, Mytho."

"It is my concern Fair." Mytho stopped speaking as Pique and Lilie walked towards them, a predatory gaze fastened on Fakir.

Fakir glanced nervously at the pair, and then to Mytho.

"I'm going to the lake, come if you want too."

Mytho fell into step with Fakir. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. She was very upset, and talking with Ruu. I know she wants to see you, it's all she talked about, but if you pull a stunt like this again, I'm not sure what she will do."

"Just drop it Mytho. It is none of your concern. I am doing what I need to do to—" Fakir stopped. "She will be happy, just let me do what I need to."

Mytho glanced to fakir from the corned of his eyes. "So you admitted that you love her then." Fakir stopped, his mouth gaping open and Mytho laughed. "It was rather obvious, Fakir. Obvious to everyone but Ahiru. If you make her think you dislike her again, I will make you regret it."

Fakir nodded but didn't answer. _If I make her think I hate her then I will regret it as well. All I want is to make her happy._

After that day Fakir once again visited the lake with regularity, but he was distant, preoccupied. Mytho and Ruu left, promising to soon return to visit Ahiru, and with whispered promises of coming with a solution next time.

They did come, and with good new.

"We did it, Ahiru, we found a way." Ruu scooped Ahiru into her arms and twirled around the clearing, beaming. "If we hurry we can catch him before he leaves school."

"But how?" Ahiru quacked her question and Ruu placed Ahiru on the ground, setting her before Mytho, who kneeled down on the ground before Ahiru.

"You once gave me a pendant, the last piece of my heart, and the key to your humanity. I will lend it to you for a little while. It is not permanent, but it will allow you to tell Fakir what you feel in your heart." Mytho closed his eyes, and a glowing pendant began to appear in his cupped hands. "Take this gift, Ahiru, and with it find your happiness."

He placed the pendant around Ahiru's neck and in a flash of light she was human again. Completely ignoring her nakedness Ahiru launched her human form at Mytho, embracing him with a sob. "Thank you."

With great embarrassment Mytho mumbled a your welcome and averted his gaze. Ruu, with a laugh, pulled Ahiru to her feet and handed her a school uniform.

"Hurry, we don't was to be late."

People filed past Ahiru and Ruu, seeming not to notice them, but the entire courtyard was buzzing with whispers. Ruu was remembered and still idolized, but the strange red headed girl with her was new and strange.

Ahiru's breath caught in her throat as she saw Fakir walking towards her, but she froze when she was Lilie latched onto his arm.

"Wha…"

"Fakir-kun, why won't you agree to go out with me? I adore you, and all you do is reject me."

Lilies voice carried to Ahiru's ears and she held her breath, awaiting Fakirs answer. Both Fakir and Lilie were close to Ruu and Ahiru, but failed to notice the presence of either.

"I don't care for you Lilie. I will not go out with someone that I don't care about,"

"Do you care for anyone Fakir?"

He didn't answer, and Ruu frowned, noticing the tears that began to form in Ahiru's eyes. This was not turning out as expected.

"You would come to care for me over time Fakir, I know it." Lilie insisted but Fakir shook his head.

"There is no one that I would be bound to in a relationship. No one that I would wish to date. I am interested in no one." Fakir looked to Lilie, who was no longer looking at Fakir.

Her gaze was fastened on Ruu and the red headed girl. The girl had tears streaming down her face, and her hands clasped over her mouth, as to not make a sound. Rage covered Ruu's face, but Lilie didn't focus on that. She stared at the red head, puzzled, and reorganization lit her face as she saw the red head turn and stumble away, tears falling as she went.

"Ahiru-chan?" Lilie stepped towards the retreating figure and Fakir spun around.

"Ahiru!" He moved to follow Ahiru, but Ruu stepped into his path, blocking his path with her petite frame, her shoulders trembling in rage.

"How is she…"

Ruu growled, and a hang snaked up to strike Fakir's face, the slap ringing thought the courtyard.

"You are an unthinking, unfeeling jerk, Fakir, and you most likely just ruined things."

Fakir stared at Ruu for a moment before moving around her to sprint after Ahiru, who had long since disappeared from his sight.


	3. Scene III

Ahiru didn't pay attention as she ran – she just let her wounded heart lead her home. She drew some stares as she ran – the people wondering who this strange girl in the Kinkan Academy uniform was – and why she was running though town sobbing. In the distance they could see a boy chasing the girl, and knew that it was a lovers quarrel.

Ahiru entered the woods, and as she ran, she easily avoided the tree branches and roots that leapt up at her – for once she was glad for the slight bit of grace that she was granted, for she would not have to face Fakir.

Ahiru spotted Mytho standing by the side of the lake, and she watched a frown cover his face as the sobbing girl ran towards him. His frown deepened to anger as he saw Fakir chasing Ahiru.

Ahiru paused next to Mytho, placing her hands on the necklace.

"You were wrong, Mytho. There is no one that Fakir would even consider dating." Ahiru pulled the necklace over her head as she spoke, and her clothing swished to the ground. A bright yellow duck waddled to the lake, glancing at the Prince, and the knight who grew closer.

"I wish to be alone. Please leave." Ahiru entered the water and swam to the middle of the lake, her back to the two men, who at some point in time had held her love. She did not want Mytho of Fakir to see the shattered pieces of her heart – both could read her far too well, and she knew that Mytho had glimpsed some of the pain in her eyes.

With a sigh Mytho picked up the pendant, cupping it in his hands, and brought his hands to his heart. The pendant disappeared in a flash of light as Fakir skidded to a stop beside him.

"Mytho, what happened? How did she—" Fakir stopped as Mytho walked past him, without speaking. Mytho did not even spare Fakir a glace. He paused, several feet away and his voice was soft.

"I told you that I would regret making her feel as if you didn't care." Mytho continued to walk and Fakir froze

"She thought I meant what I said to Lilie?"

"Why would you speak a lie?" Ruu's voice was soft, and she stood next to her husband. The princess and the prince – the perfect couple.

"Because I did not think that I could have what I wanted."

"You could have – if you had been truthful. She does not want to see any of us now. Leave her." Mytho's voice did not leave room for disobedience, but Fakir did not pay the prince any mind as he walked closer to the edge of the lake, his school bad dropping uselessly beside him.

"Ahiru…" His voice was sad and he could see her stiffen, though she did not turn around. "Ahiru, please, just look at me." Fakir's voice pleaded – he knew how much he had messed things up with Ahiru, and he was desperate to fix things. How could she not realize how much she meant to him, that she was the reason that he stayed in Kinkan town, that she was the reason to dance – that she was his reason?

"Because I never told you – I never got to tell you"

"I do not wish to talk to you, Fakir. You wish to be bound to no one, therefore our pas de dues, and your promise was obviously a lie. You are no longer held to the promise to stay with me always since you do not wish it. Leave." Ahiru's quack was harsh, and she swam farther from the shore, away from the range of conversation. Tears flowed from the eyes of the duck, mingling with the pond water, but no one could tell, as the tears were absorbed into the waves of the water as she swam.

Such was the tragedy of the duck named Ahiru – always to love a human, but never to be loved back.

Fakir sank to the ground at Ahiru's words – his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open with shock.

"Fakir – leave her." Mytho ordered and the knight shook his head.

"I made her a promise. I will keep it. And I will explain the situation. I will not leave here until she understands." Fakir didn't look to Mytho or Ruu, but after a moment he heard quiet footsteps leaving the lake, fading into the forest.

"I will make you understand, Ahiru – I will show you how I really feel."


	4. Scene IV

10/19/2005

For the first day Fakir sat unmoving at the lakeshore. He would wait patiently for Ahiru to speak to him. He would not leave the lake until she listened to what she had to say. And so he sat at the lakeside – his hair falling slightly into his eyes, his face serious. He tired to convey with every ounce of his being how sorry he was to Ahiru. His demeanor was convincing – and all who saw him as they walked by the lake, knew that the young man was very upset about something – upset about causing another one grief. He could convince all who saw him, but Ahiru refused to turn around to look at him. She swam complacent in the middle of the lake, occasionally feeding, but at all times her back was too him.

Fakir sighed, and he waited.

The second day brought Ruu and Mytho to the lake. After seeing that the situation between Fakir and Ahiru had not changed, Rue walked to the far side of the lake to talk to Ahiru. The irate quacks could be heard across the entire lake as Ahiru angrily told Rue just how upset with Fakir was, and her quacking quieted as she mourned – how could she have been so silly, to think that a boy, a knight such as Fakir, could ever harbor feelings for a small yellow duck. It had been silly, and reality was quite harsh. She knew now that she had been a silly duck in all things. She was just glad that she had been able to help Mytho and Ruu find their happiness.

"But what about your own happiness, Ahiru?" Ruu's voice was soft as she picked the small duck up out of the water. "What about what Ahiru wants for herself?"

"A duck does not deserve the happiness that I seek." Ahiru's quack was sad and bitter – very uncharacteristic of Ahiru.

_Did Fakir really hurt her that deeply? _Ruu frowned as the though passed over her mind.

"Everyone deserves happiness, Ahiru. Especially you." Ruu placed Ahiru back into the water. "He will not leave until he explains his words to you Ahiru. I think you should listen to him."

"What is there to explain? He wishes to be bound to no one. Why would he want to be bound to a think – a duck who was once a princess and a girl?" With that though Ahiru swam back out into the lake, her head low, her eyes focused on the water, and not the sad pleading for of Fakir that she would have seen if she had looked up. But if she looked at him, her heart would shatter all over again – and the tiny Ahiru could only harbor so mean shatter fragments of a heart within her body before she burst.

Ruu walked slowly back to the side of the lake that Fakir and Mytho occupied. Mytho and Ruu had brought food for Fakir, and Mytho made Fakir promise to eat the food. Both knew that it was an empty promise – Fakir was too absorbed in Ahiru to think about eating, and in all honest Mytho couldn't blame him. Fakir had made a big mistake.

"You cannot get her to listen to you if you are incapable of speech. Eat something, Fakir." Mytho urged as he joined Ruu by the forests edge, hugging his beloved briefly before they walked into the forest, leaving the knight to watch over the princess he had hurt.

The third day brought Aota to the clearing. Mytho and Ruu had thought that perhaps Aota would be able to effect some change in either Fakir or Ahiru. Aota ignored Fakir but walked around the lake, motioning for Ahiru to swim closer.

"I will tell you a story, Ahiru." Aota smiled, and lay back, his hands behind his head. "Once upon a time there was a knight. The knight might not have been a very good knight, but he was loyal, and when he committed himself to a task, he devoted himself to it whole-heartedly. While protecting the Prince that he had sworn his life to, the knight watched a beautiful Princess appear. This princess was not a typical princess, for she had a very tragic role to play in a story that was full of tragedy. The knight began to fall in love with the princess, and by the end of the story, when the Princess helped restore happiness to the prince that the knight served, the knight knew that he would forever love the princess. He could never tell the princess this, however, for in her act of devotion to the prince, she was forever taken from the knight, she was forever changed. The knight, however, had pledged himself to the princess – he would serve her for the rest of his days, even though he was no longer technically serving a princess, he would always see her as such. He spent time with the princess every day, keeping her company and trying to make her happy – he always loved the princess, and longed for there to be a day that she would be restored to her former self."

Aota paused and glanced to Ahiru. She could tell where this story was headed, and was trying her best to appear uninterested, but he knew she was very very interested to hear what he had to say about the knight and the princess.

"it just so happened that on the day the princess was given the precious gift to temporarily return to her former self, that the knight was faced with the confession of a long time admirer. He told the admirer that he wished to be bound to no one – but what he really meant is that since I cannot be bound to the one I love, I will have no one else. The knight had already sworn his life, and his love, to the princess of the lake. Unfortunately the princess overheard this confession and was broken – she thought that knight did not care for her in any way, and she had wished to inform the knight of her love for him. The knight, realizing his mistake, pursued the princess as she ran from him, and pledged to forever wait for her to once again look at his with her beautiful eyes, so he could confess how he really feels."

Aota smiled. "It is a tragic story. One that sounds like Drosselmeyer himself wrote it." Aota turned his head to look to Ahiru. "You should forgive him, Ahiru-chan. He is as heartbroken as you are. He never meant to hurt you, it is the last thing that he wanted." Aota looked to the crumbled form of Fakir across the lake. "He hasn't eaten for days, and I don't think he intends to."

Ahiru glanced to Fakir, her eyes soft. "The knight in the story, Aota, he should not wait for the princess. If he is so passionate about her, should he not do something about it – does he not care enough to try?"

"Maybe he thinks that he is trying."

"Maybe he is merely keeping the princess waiting." Ahiru's voice was soft. Im tired, Aota. Will you stay a while. I haven't slept in days, there are animals in the forest. I spent too long as a human to be able to sleep in the water, and normally I sleep when Fakir watches over me."

"It will hurt him, Ahiru, if he thinks I am trying to take his place."

"You aren't taking his place, you are helping a friend in need, who asks." Ahiru swan to the shore and snuggled down into the grass. She did not lean against Aota like she would Fakir, but she still quickly fell asleep.

Aota caught the eye of fakir across lake and shook his head, mouthing "I will tell you later."

By the fourth day Fakir had managed to work up enough nerve to take Ahiru, and Aota's advice.

"Ahiru!" Fakir called, and while she did not turn he knew that she was listening to him. "If you will not come talk to me, I will come out there and make sure that you will listen to what I have to say."

Ahiru didn't respond and Fakir sighed. He took off his uniform jacket and shirt, tossing them both onto the ground beside him. His shoes and socks were soon added to the pile. With purpose in his steps the young knight strode into the water, making gentle waves that rocked Ahiru as she swam.

Mytho and Ruu watched from the forest, Aota near them. Ruu giggled as she noticed Ahiru blushing. "Fakir is actually going to her, I am surprised."

"It was only a matter of time. One of them would have broken and gone to the other." Aota smiled.

Ahiru tried to ignore the presence that swam purposely towards her. She was merely a duck swimming in the lake. Fakir would not come into the middle of the lake to talk to a duck.

And then she was swept up into warm arms and pressed against his bare chest in a tight hug. "I will never let you go, Ahiru, not again. I made that mistake when I ended the story with you as a duck, and not as a girl." Fakir's voice was low, and he spoke against Ahiru's neck, her face pressed to his cheek, her body pressed into his shoulder and chest. "I do not wish to be bound to anyone but you. You are the reason that i—" Fakir stopped his voice hoarse, and moved Ahiru so he could look her in the eye. He noticed the flush across her complexion and smiled gently, a smile that finished healing the broken heart that Ahiru nurtured.

"I love you, Ahiru, no matter what form you are in." Fakir whispered his confession, and moved his lips closer to Ahiru. Please forgive me." He placed a chaste kiss on the bill of the tiny duck he so gently cradled. A flash of light enveloped the two of them, and Fakir's eyes widened in surprise as he felt warm lips against his own in a gentle smile.

"Mytho, what did you do?" Ruu demanded of her love as Mytho smiled and began to walk away.

"I am the Prince, I do what I wish. Come, give them their privacy." Mytho looked fondly at his loyal knight, and the beautiful princess who had sacrificed everything to give him and Ruu happiness. The least he could to was grant them a wish.

_And once upon a time there was a knight who was reunited with his princess, and they lived happily ever after in a house by a lake._


	5. Scene V

02/04/2006 20:33:00

So I was convinced that my ending wasn't quite a real ending, and needed to add more – but its turning into a LOT more, not just a little ending sequence. So here it is. The beginning of the end of wishful thinking. And I still don't won Princess Tutu.

* * *

Fakir stirred, shifting in his bed and with a sigh he opened his eyes. The early morning sun was harsh against his sleep filled eyes and they slid closed again. He could still not believe the events of the last few months. Mytho –dear blessed Mytho -- had through a magic that no one could understand, turned Ahiru back into a human again. He still remembered fondly their reunion in the lake.

He had been a fool and he had to swallow a lot of pride to apologize to Ahiru. He did not deserve suck a blessing as her, in his life, but somehow he had won her love and devotion, just as she had his. He had pursued her into the lake, forcing her to listen to his apologies, not caring that she was a duck, a duck that he was confessing his love to. At that moment in time, eh didn't even care that she might not return his feelings, he had only cared that she know that he cared for her, that he hadn't meant what he had said, what had started the entire mess.

During his confession, which was anything but eloquent, he had poured his heart out to Ahiru. After his confession he behaved as any good knight would, he kissed the princess.

Fakir was not what anyone would call a romantic, but he could feel the heat of a blush on his face as he recalled the kiss that he and Ahiru had shared in the lake. The kiss was magical, and not only because Ahiru had transformed back into a girl.

Mytho attempted to explain that the transformation was something similar to his defeat of the monster raven with Rue, that the power of love – Fakir snicker at the cliché, he was a writer after all, but he did not argue with the prince—between Ahiru and Fakir had allowed the transformation. Mytho claimed that as long as their love remained Ahiru could overcome the destiny that Drosselmeyer had forced upon her.

Fakir was not worried about the condition that Mytho supplied, that the love must remain between them, he knew that nothing could sway him in his love for her. Ahiru however did seem worried, and showed this in the typical Ahiru fashion, and she attempted to hid this worry from all her friends.

She buried herself in her ballet beginners class, not letting Sensei pass her to the intermediate class until she had perfected each step. She had impressed Sensei with her devotion and if anyone noticed the echo of Princess Tutu in her motions, no one mentioned it. Fakir has happy to see her so inspired by her dance, she knew what she was capable of for the abilities of Princess Tutu were still within her somewhere, and Ahiru was determined to bring them out.

She spent a lot of time dancing and seemed hesitant to restart her friendships with Pique and Lilie. It was hard to adjust to being a girl again, and considering the reason for her temporary estrangement from Fakir, and several near death experiences when the two had visited Fakir's house, Ahiru seemed to think ti best to associate with those who knew her secret.

Fakit sighed and forced himself out of bed. His presence was not expected at school until the afternoon, and while it was still early he had a lot to if he was going to pull this evening off.

Aota Rue and Mutho had promised to distract Ahiru for him while he got everything ready, and Rue would get Ahiru ready for the evening that Ahiru did not know she had. Fakir ran a hand through his hair and laughed to himself. He would have to hurry is he was going to meet Ahiru for lunch as he usually did. She would be suspicious if he did at not least show up at the academy.

* * *

The morning ballet class was inturruped as whispers of visitors to the class began to circulate around the room. Sensei, who normally continued his ballet lessons despite any interruptions, Paused to address the disturbance in his class.

"Rue, Mytho, will you please enter the classroom so I may attempt to regain the attention of my students?"

Sensei did not turn to look at the door, but he heard soft sets of footsteps as the pair entered the room, as well as the rustling of uniform material. Rue and Mytho still worse the uniforms when they visited Kinkan, despite no longer attending the Academy.

"As I was saying." Sensei cleared his throat, and the heads of all his students turned back to him. "it is important to be able to follow the movements of your partner in a dance. Balled is a silent conversation set to music, a pair must be able to communicate through their dance, and convey their feelings to the audience. Ahiru will demonstrate, and she will be partnered with—"

Mytho quietly cleared his throat, and stepped forward.

"Sensei, if I may, it has been a long time since I have danced with Ahiru. If it is not too much trouble, I would be honored to partner with her in this exercise. I know her skills will be well demonstrated." Mytho's voice, while pleasant and conversational did not leave room for argument.

"While it is typically hard to perform ballet in a uniform, I shall allow your request, Mytho. Ahiru and Mytho will perform a pas de deux for us, allowing Ahiru to demonstrate the skills she had recently learned. Mytho, do not allow your skills to dominate the dance."

"That will not be a consideration, Sensei." Mytho smiled at Ahiru, his eyes sparkling with mischief and Ahiru blushed, looking away. She glanced at Rue, who smiled encouragingly as she walked over to Ahiru.

"Enjoy your dance with the prince, Princess." Rue's voice was the barest whisper, and with a gently nudge Rue pushed Ahiru towards Mytho. Ahiru spun around and captured Rue in a hug before joining Mytho on the floor, giving him a curtsy as he greeted her with a bow.

With a smile AHiru straightened and facing Mytho she waited until sensei moved to the side of the classroom, away from the dancers.

"What song shall you dance to, Ahiru?"

"Swan lake." Mytho answered for Ahiru and she laughed. She glanced to Rue from the corner of her eye, and saw the Princes smiling from across the room

Sensei did not scold Mytho for speaking for Ahiru as Ahiru seemed happy with the choice, and as the music started Sensei stiffened, noticing Fakir leaning on the doorframe, watching the pair with hooded eyes.

How would the young man react with Mytho and Ahiru's interaction. Fakir was very possessive of Ahiru.

Sensei turned his attention back towards the pair as the must started, frowning as he noticed Ahiru extend a hand towards Mytho with a smile, one leg extended gracefully behind her. It was a pose that looked very familiar, but he could not place it, but it seemed as if it was almost a memory. Sensei glanced to Fakir, who was smiling as the dance began, and Mytho took the hand that Ahiru offered him, sweeping the girl up into his arms.

Entranced Sensei locked his eyes on the dancing couple, watching their story unfold. It spoke of birth and unrequited love, blossoming friendship and sacrifice. The pair moved flawlessly with eachother, and the tone of the dance shifted. Mytho's dance indicated unhappiness for the sacrifice and Ahiru answered with comfort and feigned happiness – the story came out so well in the dance, and several girls in the classroom suspiciously wiped their eyes, moved to tears.

Sensei heard Fakir's footsteps as the young man entered the room and Mytho flashed a smiled to Fakir as he danced. Now the pair danced a dance which spoke of giving life and second ch ances, in a flash Mytho took Ahiru by the hands and lead her through a leaping jump, so she landed in front of Fakir, extending her hand to him in a silent question.

Will you dance with me?

Her smile, as she gazed at Fakir, was tender but sad, her apprehension showing as she waited for an answer from the knight, he knight. Mytho stepped off the dance floor and watched Ahiru lead the knight to the floor. Two tragic figured in a story about himself and Rue were about to have their moment, and he was glad of it.


	6. Scene VI

02/04/2006 21:43:00

With Fakir's hand in hers, Ahiru lead Fakir to the center of the room en point, her legs steady and her smile gentle.

Rue smiled at Mytho and squeezed the hand that he held hers in.

Fakir began to dance and unthinkingly Ahiru followed his movements. The gentle smile shifted to a soft one as she recalled the last time that she and Fakir danced, in the lake, promising to return to their true selves, promising to save Mytho, and Fakir promised that he would be with her, always.

Pique and Lilie watched Ahiru and Fakir dance, their voices caught in their throats. Pique shifted uncomfortably as the tone of the dance changes, conflict entereing the dance.It amazed her that their dance could communicate so much without words, And Pique knew the cause of the conflict between them.

Ahiru, born anew, had come to Fakir with a confession. Ahir had been hopeful, bur hwe hopes had been crushed, and she ran away to hide in her pain. Fakir has pursued her but was prevented from reunion, until he broke through that which blocked him, and rushed to the girl. It was here that the tone of the dance changed, and Pique relaxes slightly. While Ahiru and Fakir had not once glanced at her, Rue and Mytho had, and Pique fidgeted again in place.

The tone of the dance changed again, and Rue leaned over to Mytho. "They compliment eachother so well, ne Mytho?"

He nodded, not taking his eyes from the dancing pair, watching them portray a rebirth of hope, a confession of feelings, and finally, as Fakir lowered Ahiru to the ground, in an uncanny echo of a previous pas de deux, his lips hovered a fraction away from the blushing girl, the budding of romance.

Fakir and Ahiru hoevered unmoving, caught in the spell of the dance. Finally applause erupted through the room, and with a smile Fakir helped Ahiru up off the floor.

He leaned in close. "Ahiru, I have some errands I need to run, for Charon. He surprised me before I left the house. I cannot stay for lunch, bur Rue and Mytho will be leaving tomorrow, and wish for your company.

Fakir saw the briefest flicker of sadness in her eyes before she smiled. "Of course Fakir. I will see you later then." Ahiru whirled around and walked over to Mytho and Rue, wading her way through the crowd that had gathered around the pair.

"Mytho?" Rue's voice was soft as she spoke to Mytho behind her. "Do we dance as beautifully as them?" Rue whispered to him her concern, and Mytho chuckled. Rue blushed as she felt Mythos face hear her hair, his voice whispering in her ear.

"Even more so, my princess, for we do not need to hide our love behind the metaphor of dance." Mytho's voice held a smile, and Rue knew it was echoed on her own face.

"I will always be greatful that the Prince chose me." Rue smiled and stepped away from Mytho, to embrace the approaching Ahiru in a hug.

"You were beautiful Ahiru. Your old skills are emerging." Rue smiled as she felt Ahiru's arms tighten around her form.

"Once I change shall we go to lunch. Fakir said you were leaving tomorrow."

Rue nodded and Ahiru rushed to the dressing room.

"She does well, does she not, when she is confidant in her partner." Rue moved to stand next to Sensei, who smiled, dazed.

"She was beautiful. Her dance with Mytho reminded me of someone."

Rue laughed soflt.y

"Ahiru is Ahiru, Sensei. Nothing more."

Sensei glanced to Rue, an eyebrow raised in question, and Rue smiled, the mysterious smile of a woman with a secret.

"Sensei, if you will excuse me, I must go save Mytho from some overzealous admirers." Rue moved towards Mytho and the crowd of girls who had converged around him after she had left.

"I hate to inturrupt, Mytho, but you have a lunch date with AHiru and myself." Rue wrapped her arms around one of Mythos, pulling him close to her, and he smiled down at her, the crowd of girls moving away at the obvious show of possession.

'I could never forget, Rue." Mytho allowed Rue to lead him towards the door, where Ahiru stood waiting, a bag slung over her shoulder.

Mytho pulled Rue to a stop, a short distance before they reached Ahiru, and leaned close, whispering in her ear.

"Never forget that I chose you as my Princess, there is no other, there has never been another. You are my princess, and I will not forget you in favor of some silly ballet students." His voice dropped to a low whisper in her ear and Rue blushed. "it was your love that reached me, it was your love that saved me, and it is to you that I have given my love, Princess, take pride in that. " Mytho placed a soft kiss on her cheek and guided the blushing princess towards Ahiru.

"Shall we?" Mytho smiled at Ahiru who giggled and grabbed Rue's hand, pulling the couple along behind her.

* * *

Fakir paced nervously inside the kitchen at his house, waiting for Rue to bring Ahiru home. Rue had specific instructions and from the look she had gotten on her face, Fakir knew that she would go above and beyond what was asked of her.

"Nervous Fakir?" Mytho sat at the table, calmly sipping a cup of tea, a slight smile on his face.

"You never had to go through this with Rue. She proclaimed her love for you , you saved her, and the two of you lived happily ever after." Fakir sighed and fastened a glare on Mytho's smiling form. "What if she rejects me?"

Mytho's smile widened, and he set of tea cup down. "Have a little faith in yourself, Fakir. It was your kiss, after all, that turned her back into a girl. You will win your princess."

"Hmmm" Fakir didn't answer but leaned against the wall, settling his intense gaze on the door to the kitchen, as if his gaze would make Ahiru appear there as he willed it.

"They are taking a long time.' Fakir's voice was a growl and Mytho laughed.

"Fakir, something that you need to learn about women is that they take a long time to prepare for something important for them."

"I bet Rue is just delaying to annoy me." Fakir glowered at the door and jumped as it opened.

Rue stuck her head in the door and smiled when she saw that Fakir had changed from his uniform to a nice pair of pants and a crisp white shirt.

"I am pleased to present Ahiru." Rue opened the door and stepped aside, revealing Ahiru in the doorway, the sunlight framing her petite frame in the door. Her gaze was fastened on the floor, and Rue had to refrain from laughing outright at Fakir's expression. She and Ahiru had found a pale yellow dress, with a fitted corset bodice and a skirt that flowed in waves to mid calf. White shoes fastened around her ankles in a bow, mimicking her baler flats. Ahiru's hair was down, flowing in loose waves down her back. A few white and yellow flowers had been woven through her hair. Rue smiled, she had turned Princess Tutu into a fairy princess.

"Beautiful" Fakir's whisper caused Ahiru to look up, her cheeks flaming with her blush and Fakir smiled at Ahiru, greeting her with a bow.

"Would you allow this humble knight to escort the princess on an adventure this spring eve?"

Ahiru stared at Fakir, silent and startled, and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I am not talking to Rue, Ahiru."

Ahiru blushed and Fakir walked towards her, grabbing her elbow and leading her from the house.

"Baka." Hiw whisper was soft, but it was enough to snap Ahiru from her daze.

She raised her nose and stepped away from Fakir, who smiled fondly at the girl, glad she was back to herself.


	7. Final Scene

02/04/2006 22:36:00

Ahiru fidgeted nervously with her dress. Fakir has lead her on a trek through the town, and outside the gate, to the lake that their fateful dance had taken place at. A beautiful dinner has been laid out, a small bistro table covered with a white table cloth had been set with an elegant flower arrangement, and candles. Uruza had been the one to bring them their food, with a little help from Aota, and an occasion proclamation of 'love-love zura', which caused both Ahiru and Fakir to glance down, their faces heated with a blush.

Aota chuckled to himself, and ushered Uzura away, telling her that when they saw Fakir and Ahiru again, there would indeed be love love zura.

Fakir moved his chair towards Ahiru, and noticed as she loked up at him, eyes eyes wide, and startled. She shifted away from him and he placed his hands on hers, his smile nervous.

"Fakir, what are you doing?"

"Ahiru—" His voice trembled and Ahiru looked at Fakir, looking at him under hooded eyes.

"—I know that I have been a jerk recently. I haven't made things easy for you, when you were a duck. I should have taken better care of you, I should never have said what I did."

"Fakir, its not your fault. You have been wonderful to me. I couldn't ask for anything else."

"But I want to give you something else."

Ahiru's voice caught in her throat.

"I don't ever want to be separate from you again. Those days, when we did not talk, when you were angry with me, I couldn't function." Fakir looked at Ahiru, and smiled. "I love you Ahiru. I would give you anything I could to make you happy. Will you be **my** princess?"

"I—" Ahiru stuttered. Ahiru stared at Fakir, tears welling up in her eyes.

'I—" Ahiru tried to speak through her tears, and instead settled for nodding.

"I love you." Fakir placed his hands on Ahiru's cheeks, giving her time to move if she wished, and moved his face towards hers, until he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "The prince has finally found his princess"

"The princess loves her knight." Ahiru's voice was a soft whispered reply as she pressed her lips to Fakir's.

_One upon a time, a knight dedicated his life to a princess, and despite all the odds, their love triumphed, and the knight and the princess lived happily ever after, in debt to the prince that they had both sacrificed so much to save._

I know the end is short, but i felt that the story had played itself out. I hope you all enjoy, and i thank you for reading. 


End file.
